You know the spell to my heart?
by Lily Potteri
Summary: The Slytherin Kurt Hummel is crushing on the Hufflepuff Blaine Anderson, so he sets up a plan with his classmate Santana Lopez to get the attention of the boy of his dreams. Glee&Harry Potter crossover with a lot of fluff and smut later on. All the credits go to my lovely beta and co-writer Kanako who helped with the language and made up the title. I own nothing. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel was a sixth-year Slytherin studying in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He was the first from his family who had been put into Slytherin, but houses were not the same since the big war, so he wasn't automatically judged as evil. Kurt's brother was a Gryffindor, and he had a couple of friends from other houses, though his closest friends were fellow Slytherins. Santana Lopez, and the two boys: Noah Puckerman (aka Puck), and the school-wide famous heart breaker and "man-eater", Sebastian Smythe.

"Hey, lady pants, wake up!"

A pillow hit his curtain from the direction of Puck's bed.

"What do you want, Noah?" He asked sleepily.

"Knowing your time spent in the bathroom, you really need to start getting ready."

"First class is Herbology, with Hufflepuffs," the grin was audible from Sebastian's voice. "And we all know you don't want to be late from THAT."

"Fuck you, Smythe."

"I never bottom, Hummel."

They were right, and Kurt knew that. He didn't want to miss the opportunity of seeing Blaine, the sixth-year Hufflepuff he had been crushing on since forever, but had never had the courage to walk up to him and make the first step. So he just suffered, and that gave a perfect topic for his friends to tease him with.

Kurt got out of bed, threw a death-glare at the boys and went to the bathroom to get ready. He didn't understand his feelings towards Blaine. The boy was a Hufflepuff and for Salazar's sake, he was the biggest nerd in the entire school, but Kurt found that to be really adorable.

In the common room, they met Santana, who was just coming up from the girl's dorm.

"Up so early, Lopez?" Sebastian greeted her with a smile.

"It's funny, because I wanted to ask you the exact same thing. Who did you fuck last night and why aren't you knocked out in your bed like every other morning?"

"I don't like to spend the night with my hook-ups. I'm coming and they are leaving, that's the way it is."

"You're sick. Kurt, can we talk somewhere in private?"

"Aw, look at the girls, Puck! We should leave them alone to discuss their lady business," Sebastian teased them, and then he heard Kurt turn around and pull out his wand from his pocket.

"You call me a lady one more time, and I will hex off your boney little ass! Let's go, Tana."

They heard Sebastian saying something, but none of them cared.

"So you are still crushing on the hobbit from Hufflepuff?" Santana asked when they were alone.

"I know, I know! Don't get started on it, please," Kurt let out an exasperated sigh and began counting up the usual reasons. "I could have anybody, and he is just a Puff, and he is well below my…"

"Would you please shut the fuck up? I didn't say anything like that."

"Sorry, I'm just fed up with Puck and Sebastian teasing me with him."

"They are jerks, don't listen to them. Smythe would fuck anyone with twinky features and a tight ass. He's not one to judge."

"Well, thanks, but you are saying this because…" Kurt was slightly suspicious.

"I can't say something supporting without a reason?"

Kurt smiled and shook his head, putting his arms around Santana's waist.

"We are both Slytherins, so I know there is always a reason."

The girl laughed and nodded.

"You got me Hummel. Your hobbit's best friend happens to be a really pretty little blonde called Brittany. So I think we could help each other out. I found out that your sweetie could use a little help in Ancient Runes and my blonde girl, well… she needs help in everything, but mostly Potions. If I'm correct, that's your favorite subject, and you are pretty good in it."

"And you are an expert in Runes, so we can tutor each other's crush. Sounds like a plan."

Kurt stopped to think it over. This way, Santana could get close to Blaine and find out everything important about him (especially his sexual orientation), and they could finally meet, and… "You have a deal," he said with a grin, shaking Santana's hand.

"Sweet. We can start to work this out right away, on Herbology."

Blaine was running late, again. Damn, he forgot to set the waking charm, and now had 20 minutes to get ready, grab breakfast and run to the greenhouses.

He pulled on his robes and rushed to the bathroom, deciding against the hair gel, due to lack of time.

When he was sort-of ready, Blaine stormed out of the dorm, nearly knocking over Brittany at the door of the common room, who was talking with Tina, a girl one year below them.

"Hey, Boo! We thought you were already in the Great Hall. Why are you panting?"

"No time… Herbology… can we hurry up?" Blaine demanded in nervous half-sentences. "It's just a class, why are you so excited?"  
Blaine groaned in frustration, but Tina helped him out with a wink.

"It's with the Slytherins, and Blaine has been… well, crushing on a snake since forever."

The boy blushed from those words. Yes, all his friends knew that he was head over heels for Kurt. Well, almost all of them, except for, of course, Brittany.

"Why are you crushing a snake? They have the right to live!" Brittany exclaimed in shock.

Tina and Blaine just rolled their eyes. Britt was a bit slow.

Luckily, the Hufflepuff dorm was close to the Great Hall, so they had time to grab some toast before heading towards the greenhouses, where the Slytherins were already waiting.

Kurt and Santana grinned at each other and walked up to the Hufflepuff group.

"Hey, you are Brittany, right?" Kurt asked with a smile. "I'm Kurt Hummel, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, Kurt. You look nice; your eyes are the same color as the sky. I like that color, it reminds me of the summer, and that's my favorite season."

The aforementioned eyes grew large, and Kurt couldn't decide if the girl was mocking him or not.

"Well, thank you… I think. I happen to be in a good relationship with Professor Slughorn, and he told me that you could use a little help in Potions. Maybe I can tutor you."

"You are a teacher? Wow, Professor Hummel, you look very young! Why are you wearing student robes?"

Kurt sighed. The girl wasn't mocking him, but she had some issues, that was for sure.

"Because I'm a sixth-year student, just like you. From Slytherin, as you see."

"In that case, why do you want to help me? You're supposed to be a bad guy; I heard all Slytherins are bad. But you seem to be a cute one, why is that?"

"I just want to help you out, because I'm pretty good in Potions, but if you don't want me to…"

Kurt became quite irritated; he hated the prejudice against Slytherins, which was, unfortunately, still quite common.

"Thank you Kurt; that would be awesome! I have to get at least an Acceptable on my next essay, or I will fail, and that would be sad."

"So, can we meet in the library this afternoon around six?" Kurt offered.

"I always get lost in this big castle, but I will ask Blaine to help me find it, so I will be there! Thank you."

Kurt nodded, a bit pink from the mentioning of Blaine's name. Everything was set. Now they just had to wait for the afternoon to come.

At half past five, Kurt and Santana were already sitting in the library, waiting for their "students" to arrive.

"You do know that Brittany has a tiny problem, do you?" Kurt asked with concern.

"She is slow, but I'm looking for a girlfriend, not a study-partner. She is hot and I want her, that's the only thing that matters."

"Okay, it's your choice. First impression of Blaine? I'm afraid that he might be straight. You know my tendency for falling for straight guys..."

"Don't worry, ladyface, I have the perfect technique to find this out. And he is a nerd, but he is a Puff, so it's not a surprise."

"I know, but he is so cute, and I have something for curly hair, and did you see his eyes?"

Kurt started to babble enthusiastically.  
Santana rolled her eyes.

"Okay lover boy, don't get started on it. Here they are."

Kurt turned around so fast that he nearly broke his neck. The two Hufflepuffs were searching for them, and when they reached their table Kurt jumped up, completely ignoring Brittany and focusing on Blaine.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, we have Herbology together."

"I know… I mean, I know who you are, Kurt. Because Britt told me, I'm not stalking you or anything, that would be weird, I just know you from class… I'm Blaine. Thanks for helping Britt out." Blaine mumbled taking Kurt's hand and shaking it.

They just stood there holding each other's hand, completely lost in space, until Santana cleared her throat.

"Okay hobbit, move along. We have some studying to do, so let's get down to it."

Kurt snapped out of his trance and turned to Brittany.

"Do you have your books with you?"

"Oh, those are important? I forgot them, sorry."  
Kurt sighed deeply. This will be a long day.

At the table next to them, Santana was on her mission to try figuring out Blaine's sexual orientation. It wasn't so easy, so she decided on using her ultimate technique: loosening her robes and tie, and leaning over the book, so her boobs were visible under her shirt.

"What are you doing?" The boy looked completely shocked and confused.

"Well, that's up to you, gorgeous. What do you want me to do?" Santana whispered seductively.

Blaine pointed on a random rune in the book, quite frightened.

"Would you please tell me what this is? I always forget it. By the way, you smell like the apple pie we had for lunch. It was delicious, don't you think?"

Santana sat back on her chair with a knowing smile.

"They were fine. You are _so_ gay, am I correct?"

The boy seemed even more confused.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. Is there a problem with it?"

"Not at all, hobbit. I'm gay too, just wanted to test my theory."

Blaine looked relieved, and smiled at her.

"Sweet. Do you have a girlfriend? I'm not sure how many gay students are here in school. It's nice to find someone, even if it's a girl."

Santana looked at Brittany. So maybe she was straight, because Blaine would know otherwise.

"Not yet, but maybe if I'm lucky enough…"

The boy followed her glance and furrowed his brows.

"I don't know about her, but she has a little problem, so I don't want her to get hurt. And I won't let it happen."

"Calm your tits, hobbit. I don't want to hurt Britt. I know that she's a bit of a slowpoke, but I don't care."

"In that case, you have my blessing. She is really amazing, if you get to know her."

"So, now that we are done with the personal stuff, translate me this paragraph, so I can see what you know."

"Look, it's not that complicated. It's probably the easiest subject, because you just have to follow the instructions and that's all. We will start with something easy, like…" Kurt ran his finger through the library's copy of their textbook. "Cure for boils. Here you can see the ingredients and the steps of the brewing."

Brittany had her eyes on Kurt, not bothering to look at the book.

"Are you a unicorn?" She asked finally.

"I beg your pardon… am I what? Never mind. Listen, Britt you need to concentrate on me and the things I'm saying, because that's essential if you want to pass."

"I don't like Potions. It's boring, and I'm always mixing things up, so the result is a big BOOM."

"Don't worry, we will find out something that makes you pass."

_You are doing this for Blaine, never forget that,_ Kurt said to himself as he took a deep breath and returned to the book.

"Anderson, this is actually very good. You almost understood everything. Why do you need tutoring again?"  
Santana looked at the parchment in her hands in a confused way. Something was fishy around here; she was Slytherin enough to tell that. Blaine became bright red and bit his bottom lip.

"You know, I'm pretty good in Ancient Runes, I only failed my last essay because I forgot to lend it in. When you offered your help I accepted it, because I know you are close to…"

"Oh my Merlin, what a conspiracy from a Hufflepuff! So that means you fancy my little Kurt friend?"

"Is it that obvious? But I'm sure he has a boyfriend, because he is a popular Slytherin. He wouldn't look at me like that, I know that very well. Because I'm just a nerd, and boys as handsome and gorgeous as him would never date someone like me. You can tell me I'm right, I won't get mad."

Santana was fighting with a smile. This was really amusing, and who was she to ruin the fun?

"Well, he never says anything offensive about you, so maybe you should make a move. Kurt is absolutely single, and who knows? Anything could happen if you are brave enough to do something about it."

Blaine's hazel eyes lit up with hope and his smile returned.

"Are you serious? But what if…"

"There is no 'if', hobbit, have a little self-esteem. Even I can see that you are cute."

Meanwhile Kurt was having a really hard time, and he was starting to give up. Brittany was hopeless, and he was clearly wasting his time with her.

"Okay let's call it a day," he said, closing the book with a sigh.

"Who is 'day'? One of your friends? It's a funny name for somebody," the girl smiled at him and Kurt shook his head.

"Nevermind. I will let you know when we can have a lesson again."

_That will be the day when hell freezes, _he thought, and collected all their things.

They met up with Blaine and Santana at the door, and the girl practically jumped on Brittany, pulling her away and leaving the boys alone together.

"Hi again," Kurt said with a light blush, struggling with his racing heart to stay calm.

Blaine bit his bottom lip, avoiding Kurt's eyes so he could pull himself together, and ask him out. But he was nervous, afraid of rejection, so he just postponed the problem and brought up a safety topic.

"Hello. Your friend is not wasting her time with Britt, as I can see."

"Yeah, she can be really straightforward… despite the fact that she is not straight at all." Kurt added with a nervous smile. Jokes are good; they must break the ice so this awkwardness will ease away.

Blaine looked up at him at awe, completely taken aback by the gorgeousness of the boy next to him. It was time to have some balls and ask the question.

"Ehm… I was wondering… would you…" He muttered, turning bright red, but then he changed his mind. "Nevermind. I don't want to waste your time. I bet your friends are waiting for you." Blaine finished with a sigh. Kurt was a popular Slytherin, so he must have had lots of hotter (and taller) guys around him.

Kurt looked at the blushing boy and smiled happily. He was trying to ask him out? Blaine was actually interested in him?

"They can wait a bit more, I'm free. So, would you like to take a walk with me in the park?"

Blaine couldn't believe his ears, but nodded enthusiastically.

"I would love that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"So, tell me, how is life in Slytherin?" Blaine asked when they were walking through the front door, trying to break the silence.

"Cool, I think. We are not so different from the other houses, you know. People are still judging us because of the war and it's really irritating. Two generations weren't enough to wipe out the prejudice?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings… I don't judge you, Kurt!"

Blaine was afraid he ruined everything. He had the tendency to say all the wrong – possibly the worst – things when he was nervous. And finally being alone with the boy of his dreams… well, let's say nervous was an understatement.

"Okay." Kurt smiled at him. "Answering your question, I like to be in Slytherin. Emerald green and silver look classy together and we have an amazing common room and dorm under the lake."

Blaine stopped and looked at Kurt with huge eyes.

"You mean… you can see all the animals from your window? The mermaids and the Giant Squid and everything? That's wicked!"

"Well, I can show you sometime… if you want…"

Kurt blushed bright red when he realized that he just invited Blaine to their dorms. That counted as really pushy, considering this wasn't even a proper first date.

But Blaine smiled and nodded enthusiastically, his bright eyes shining with excitement.

"I would really love to see it! Just because of the view of course." He added quickly when he reminded himself that jumping Kurt there and then was not a bright idea.

They were walking in silence for a bit and Kurt's mind was spinning really fast. Blaine obviously liked him and he was adorably shy, so maybe he needed a bit of help.

"So how was your lesson with Santana? Is she a good teacher?"

Blaine went totally red from ear to ear when he heard the question. If he told Kurt the truth, the boy might think that Blaine was some sort of weird stalker and he would probably never talk to him again. But what if Santana had already told him everything? It was a trap.

Kurt was patiently waiting for the answer, so Blaine swallowed hard with the decision of telling just one part of the truth.

"Well… there was a bit of a misunderstanding. You know, I don't really need tutoring at all, because I only failed that one essay. And I thought… it would be good to go with Britt, because… you know, she is slow and everything. I didn't want her to get lost in the castle."  
At the end even Blaine believed it, so he sighed with relief.

"Oh, what a gentleman you are, really."

They walked around the lake, enjoying each other's presence, talking about anything and everything. It was getting dark and cold, but they didn't mind, they were so lost in their conversation. Kurt was amazed by the other boy's charm, humor and mostly his kindness, which was not so common among his fellow Slytherins. It was just refreshing to have someone to talk to without any bitchy remarks or sarcastic comments.

Blaine couldn't get enough of Kurt's gorgeousness. He was funny and clever, with the most amazing pair of piercing blue eyes. Blaine knew that it would be really easy to fall in love with the boy next to him. Maybe he had fallen for him already.

"It's getting late… maybe we should go back inside. I don't want you to get into trouble because of me for being out after curfew," Kurt said finally with a sigh. He really didn't want to end this evening yet, it was so nice to be with Blaine.  
The hazel eyed boy agreed with him on what he said, however, so they walked back to the castle. They took their steps slowly and measured, to maybe gain just a little more time for the both of them to spend together...

When they reached the Great Hall where they had to part, Blaine turned to Kurt with a smile.

"I had a really good time. Maybe we could repeat it sometime?"

"That would be great," Kurt nodded, smiling back at the other boy kindly. "We will see each other at breakfast. Good bye Blaine."

They finally parted with an awkward handshake, and on his own again, Kurt basically flew back to the Slytherin commons with his heart beating in his chest and grinning like a lunatic.

There was absolutely no way his friends wouldn't notice his happiness, so Kurt wasn't surprised when he found Sebastian and Puck waiting for him in the common room, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Look who came home! Where were you, little Kurtsie?" Sebastian asked him, but Kurt ignored the boy and sat down next to the fire without a word, smiling smugly and content. But Sebastian was not one who gave it up so easily, so he followed Kurt, Puck on his side.

"Look at him, Noah, our little Kurtsie is just like a kitten that swallowed the canary. Though, it might have been a hobbit, not a bird," he spoke on, and Puck snorted from next to him "So how was it, Hummel? Did you fuck him in the library?"

Kurt finally looked up from the fire with a judging glance:

„As the matter of the fact, I didn't fuck him anywhere, so calm your tits, Sebby. We were just walking on the grounds and talked. He is adorably cute and charming."

Sebastian's jaw dropped and he seemed to be in shock, looking from Kurt to Puck and back to Kurt, trying to catch some signs of joking. But when he found none of that, he just plopped down next to Kurt dramatically, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Wow, this is a historical moment, our Sebastian lost his word! We should make this day a national holiday and celebrate it every year!" Kurt exclaimed, clearly very amused, and Puck laughed and high-fived him.  
Sebastian not being able to speak was truly something remarkable, because the boy always had something to say; he had to have the last word in every argument. And now he was sitting next to Kurt, trying to put the pieces together.

"You didn't… you were just… _talking_? What the hell is wrong with you, man? You are trying to get in his pants since forever and when you get him alone YOU ARE JUST TALKING WITH HIM?"

Kurt shook his head with a sigh; Sebastian was a little weird sometimes.

"Look, Seb. I really like him, a care about him and I'm not just looking for an easy fuck. I want to know him first, you know, dating and everything. But who am I talking to? You always just fuck and then move along. Blaine is really amazing, and I…"

Before he could get started on his rant about how great Blaine was, Sebastian interrupted with a roll of his eyes.

"Look at the little lovebird; you are so disgusting with this whole emotional thing. I need to fuck this sight out of my system." He announced with a sigh, and then turned to take a slow look around the common room, searching for a potential hook-up for the night. "Now, who should be the lucky twink tonight?"

There weren't a lot of fully gay boys in Hogwarts, but there were even less who were totally straight without a little bit of bi-curiosity in them. That was why it wasn't all that hard for a good-looking guy to get his way with them, and Sebastian was more than just a bit handsome. But of course, his curiosity was only piqued by guys in the upper grades; he only chose his 'victims' from among the fifth years. "I want to be there when you fall in love, Seb. It will be pure joy to watch you suffer. I can't wait to see it," Kurt teased the playboy who was still searching for his soon-to-be one-night stand. The thought made Puck laugh and caused Sebastian to frown as he looked at Kurt with pure disgust on his face.

"I will never fall in love, you idiot. I'm immune to that disease, thank Merlin. It would be awful, and it would ruin my image," he corrected the other boy, wrinkling his nose. Though, he was quick to change the subject, with a cunning grin on his face: "But why didn't you introduce us to your hobbit prince? We should meet him properly, don't you think?"

"Absolutely not," Kurt shrugged and shook his head. "We don't want to have a threesome with you, so stay away from us. You might scare him away, you know. He is cute and adorable. And a Hufflepuff."

Sebastian laughed and licked his lips, checking Kurt out like it was the first time he saw him.

"You know, I really like the idea of that threesome, I would finally get the opportunity to fuck you. You grew up to a nice little twink, Kurtsie."

Kurt jumped up, starting to get anxious. If Sebastian fucked up his chances with Blaine… well Kurt would end him without a second thought.

"Go and fuck some reckless little boy and leave me alone, or you will be in big trouble, Smythe!"

"Oh, are you jealous? You need only ask, and you can replace them in my bed anytime. I guarantee that you won't regret it," Sebastian winked at Kurt, laughing at his fury, but the smile faded from his lips when the boy pulled out his wand and pressed it into his neck.

"You leave me alone right now, or I will hex you. This is my last warning."

Fortunately, Santana arrived right at that moment into the Slytherin common room, and when Kurt noticed her, he turned his back on Sebastian to ask the girl about her evening.

Blaine was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet from happiness. All he could talk about was Kurt, all he could think about was Kurt, everything was the boy for him at that moment. He was sitting in the common room with Tina, who listened to him with a fond smile on her lips.

"And his eyes, you just can't believe how blue they are! And if you watch them closely, there are little green sparkles in them, just like the ocean. And his skin is smooth and beautiful, and his hair… I don't know what he does with it, to style it so perfectly…" Braine talked about Kurt on and on, his eyes glimmering and a big, goofy smile plastered over his face. But he noticed himself after a while, and he scratched the back of his head among his messy curls shyly. "I'm rambling, sorry. He is just so… amazing."

Tina was really glad to see Blaine so happy. He really deserved a nice guy who would treat him right, way better than his last "boyfriend" Jeremiah, a Ravenclaw who graduated last year. Blaine had been trying to get over his crush on Kurt, and for this reason, he had been out on a couple of dates with the older boy, but sadly, Jeremiah only had wanted to get into his pants. So, when Blaine had refused, he had gotten dumped right away, and had been left broken. It had been a hard time, but luckily Blaine got over it and now was seemingly on cloud nine with love for Kurt.

"Don't worry I know that feeling, dear. I was the same when I met Mike: you just can't stop talking about him, because he took your heart away, am I right?"

Blaine narrowed his brows at those words, regarding the girl doubtfully.

"Tina, are you practicing Legilimency on me?"

"No, silly! You are in love!"  
"Oh gosh...Am I this obvious?" Blaine bit his bottom lip as he blushed bright red, his shoes suddenly becoming really interesting.

"Yes, honey," Tina giggled. "But it's perfectly alright. Now we just need to find out if Kurt feels the same. How was he?"

Blaine sighed as he thought back to the afternoon.

"He was dreamy, gorgeous, and so hot…" He started again, but Tina stopped him with a chuckle.

"Stop it, loverboy, I meant what was he like? Was he shy, avoiding your eyes, or have you caught him staring when you looked away?"

"I have no idea, because I was too busy doing those exact same things." Blaine shook his head, looking at the girl helplessly. "I'm such a ridiculous looser…"

Tina stood up and pulled the boy into a tight hug, caressing Blaine's back to calm him down. The poor thing had no self-esteem, and that was his main problem.

"Look at me," she said finally, letting him out of her embrace. "You are handsome, funny and intelligent, so no need to be so hard on yourself. I'm sure he likes you; he went out with you today, after all. That's something!" Tina cheered, shaking Blaine's arms subtly. "Now you just need to stay close to him, and this tutoring thing is a perfect alibi for you two to keep meeting up. It was a great idea, too! It started everything, and I think Britt also came out of it pretty well, because she isn't home yet."Blaine was almost smiling again, but when Tina mentioned tutoring, it faded quickly.

"I fucked that up too, Santana found out everything…" He sighed dejectedly. "I'm such a failure…"

"No, you are not! Okay, so you don't _really_ need help, but maybe _he_ does. You should tutor him instead! You are a Prefect so it's your duty to help people. There must be a subject that's hard for him."

Blaine's eyes lit up with realization, as he finally understood what Tina was saying. It was indeed true: he had scored perfect in almost all of his subjects...  
"You are so right! I will find out tomorrow for sure!" He beamed. "Thanks Tina… for everything"

"Anytime, honey." The girl gave him a soft smile and patted his shoulder. "I just want to see you happy again."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the delay, I think I will try to keep this at least one chapter in a month thing. Sorry I just really need the time. So now here is Chapter 3, I hope you like it :)**

**All the credit goes to my dearest beta Kanako. 3**

**I own nothing etc etc etc... **

**Now lets get started! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3.

The next morning Kurt woke up early, so he just lay in his bed, thinking.

Santana had told him about Blaine's little trick with Runes, and Kurt was amazed by the sneaky plan coming from a Hufflepuff.

So Blaine was trying to seduce him? Well, he would be happy to play along and let the dorky little boy sweep him off his feet.

These fantasies were interrupted by the thought of the Transfiguration essay he had forgotten yesterday, which was due that day, so Kurt got out of bed with a groan.

"At least I have the bathroom for myself," he said to himself as he tiptoed through his sleeping roommates.

All fresh and ready to get over with his essay before classes, Kurt returned to the room to find Puck yawning and stretching his arms sleepily.

"Someone is up early. Aren't we a little lovesick?" Noah teased him, and Kurt answered with his trademark bitchface, as he packed his schoolbag for the day.

"I have forgotten to write my Transfiguration essay. So I'm going up to the commons to finish it. You can join me, if you want."

Puck shook his head with a terrified look on his face.

"Homework before 8am? You're really out of your mind. I'm not the masochistic type, thank you. So you're not planning to sneak into the Hufflepuff dorms to wake your Hobbit Prince with a morning bj?" Noah asked with a smirk, and Kurt charmed a pillow to hit the boy as he passed by him.

"No. I meant what I said yesterday. I really want this to work."

With that, Kurt closed the door behind himself.

In the common room, he sat down next to the fire and pulled out the essay, but couldn't concentrate on the work he was supposed to do.  
Staring at the empty parchment, the only thing on Kurt's mind was what Puck had said.

He hated to admit, but slipping into the Hufflepuff dormitories was a really tempting idea. Pretty brilliant actually, but there was one tiny little problem: Kurt had no idea where the Hufflepuff dorms were. He did remember that it was somewhere near the kitchen, though, because that was the way Blaine had gone the previous day.

It was such a silly idea…They weren't even dating yet, and he was thinking about meeting the curly-haired boy at his dorm.

But no matter how crazy it was, Kurt wanted to do it, so he packed up his untouched piece of parchment and all his other stuff to go and search for the Hufflepuff commons.

The hallways were totally empty and ruled by silence, which was only broken by the sound of Kurt's steps, echoing between the ancient walls.

He walked through the Entrance Hall in the suspected direction of the Hufflepuff dorms, while passing the closed doors of the Great Hall. If his intuition was right, Blaine's dorm was fortunately really close to his, just a five minute walk away.

Kurt slowed down, trying to find out which painting could hide the secret passage, when he heard voices from down the corridor.

"Oh thank Merlin, Hufflepuffs!" He said to himself with a relieved sigh.

When Kurt got closer to the group of guys, he could see that only one of them was wearing the yellow-black badge and tie, the others were Slytherins. And not the friendly types, either. Kurt just so happened to stumble upon some of the worst kind of bullies he had misfortune to know, who were in the middle of pushing the terrified looking Hufflepuff into the wall.

"We told you no one wants you here, Irish! This school doesn't need your green little gay-face, so go back home to sing with the leprechauns!"

The biggest stud was holding the Irish boy's tie, while the other two gorillas kept him in place.

"Now we'll teach you to respect the ones better than you..." The head-bully whispered in a dangerously low tone. "So you won't forget your proper place... Ever."

Kurt heard enough, so he stepped closer and pulled out his wand, pointing at the tall Slytherin's back with it.

"Leave the boy alone, Archer and get lost!" He yelled at him and the bully called Archer turned around. Seeing that his attacker was Kurt, he let out a laugh. His two mates were confused, still holding the Hufflepuff, but regarding Kurt with narrowed eyes.

"Speaking of gay-face, look who we have here! What do you want, Hummel?"

"Let him go," Kurt demanded and kept his gaze on Archer, nodding at the boy. "Just because you couldn't fuck your girlfriend last night, you shouldn't take your anger out on innocents. And don't even try to deny it. The whole Slytherin house could hear it. Now, leave the poor guy alone and get out of here, or I will hex you," he warned, before displaying a grin. "As we all know already, you are quite terrible with your wand..."

"I can tear you apart with my bare hands, you little fag, or let my friends do the dirty work for me. You still wanna risk it?" Archer taunted, raising an eyebrow cockily.

Kurt looked him up and down slowly before answering:

"You might be a huge bloke with a couple of gorillas, but I'm still the three-time Slytherin champion in dueling. So are _you _sure you want to try me? You would be unconscious before the first move. Get lost, NOW!" He emphasized every word with subtle movements of his wand, holding a stern glare on the bully.

"Fine, come on boys, let's leave the fags alone," Archer said finally, looking away from Kurt. "We are not done yet, Hummel! You will pay for this, I'm warning you."

"I'm so afraid, I'm shaking," Kurt's sarcasm was tangible in the air as he sneered at his – unfortunately - fellow Slytherin. "See you in the commons, you jerk!"

When Archer and his gang had left, Kurt turned to the Hufflepuff, who was just standing there shivering, still in shock.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" He asked his pale little guy with concern.

The boy shook his head, looking at Kurt with his big blue eyes.

"No, they didn't have time for that, thanks to you. Really thank you very much…" The words were flooding out of his mouth, thick with Irish accent, which could have as well been Chinese from how much Kurt could gather of what he was saying.

"Hey, hey slow down! I can't understand a word," Kurt stopped him with a chuckle. "What's your name?"

"Rory Flanagan, fourth year Hufflepuff," he answered shyly. "Can I ask you something? Why did you help me? You're a Slytherin and those were your housemates. And I'm nobody." Rory's voice fell when he said the last words. It seemed he was so used to hearing similarly degrading and horrible things that he had started to believe it.

Kurt sighed. These jerks were not helping his fight against the prejudice plaguing the name of his house.

"I wouldn't let anyone get bullied. I was there once, and it's awful. And you are somebody Rory, don't listen to them," he replied, along with a reassuring smile.

The boy of Irish descent shrugged, looking away, tears shining in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter… not really. I'm awfully glad you came along, but… what were you exactly doing here in such an early hour?" He finally turned his teary gaze to the other. "If you don't mind me asking," he added politely, and reached up to wipe his face and nose with the back of his hand.

Now it was Kurt's time to duck his head in embarrassment.

"I was looking for your common room. Not yours specifically, of course… I have a good friend here and…" He found himself mumbling and staring at his shoes.

Rory smiled and tapped Kurt's shoulders.

"Relax, I understand. And it's the least I can do, after you practically saved my life. Just go ahead until you find a picture of a big badger. You need to pet his head and say the password, _Homenum Revelio._" He explained, trying to speak as slowly and clearly as he could.

Kurt looked up, and he was glad to see the boy happy again.

"Thank you, Rory. Take care, and remember: I'm on the other side of the Entrance Hall. If you feel lonely or sad, just come over."

He waved goodbye to his new-found friend as he hurried down the corridor.

* * *

Blaine was waiting for Brittany and Tina at the entrance of the common room, when for his shock and surprise, Kurt appeared in the secret passage. When the blue-eyed Slytherin noticed Blaine, he tried to smile, but it came out as an embarrassed grin instead.

"What the… KURT? What are you doing here? How did you…? Why are you…? WHAT THE HELL?"

Blaine had obviously problems with finding the words as he tried to get over the fact that the subject of his wet dreams and fantasies was just standing in the door of his dorm at 8 o'clock in the morning. On a weekday. Like if they were dating or something.

This whole thing – the situation itself, but mostly Blaine's reaction to his sudden and unplanned appearance – made Kurt even more self-conscious. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, after all. Damn Puck and his idiotic suggestions...

"Surprise! I was just… walking by, you know, and I thought, why shouldn't I stop by and say hello," Kurt tried to cut himself out so he wouldn't seem like some sort of weird stalker.

Blaine blinked at him a couple of times, still trying to process the information.

"Sure, it's really good to see you. But how did you get in?" The Hufflepuff wondered at last.

"I have my mysterious ways. It's a Slytherin thing, you know."

Kurt's facial muscles finally gave in and he flashed a charming smile, hoping he didn't screw his things up totally with his love interest. For his relief, Blaine seemed happy with the sudden turn of events.

"Wow, its cool, it really is… well, good morning," the curly-hair said awkwardly and he took the opportunity to check Kurt out, and he couldn't keep himself form drooling at how unbelievably hot he was, once again.

They were staring at each other silently when the two girls Blaine was originally expecting arrived.

"Hi, Blaine," Tina greeted him and she raised an eyebrow as she spotted the newcomer in Slytherin robes. "You must be Kurt, it's really nice to finally meet you. I'm Tina Cohen-Chang, and I think you already now Brittany," she gestured to the blonde girl next to her, who waved happily.

"Hey, potion boy!" She announced cheerfully, before she surprisingly swiftly changed her facial expression and narrowed her eyes, looking at the Slytherin badge on Kurt's uniform. "There is snake, on you! Quick, we need to hide it away, because Blaine is a snake crusher!"

With that she covered the green-silver crest with her palm, glaring at her housemate. "I won't let you to hurt this poor animal; it has the right to live!" She warned.

Blaine slapped his palms onto his own face, trying to hide himself from Kurt's questioning look.

"What the hell? Is this some kind off Hufflepuff thing?" He cast a confused gaze at Brittany who still had her hands on him.

"Tina told me yesterday that Blaine is crushing a snake. Those are innocent little creatures and killing them is just cruel."

The aforementioned boy blushed scarlet and wanted to die in shame. This was getting worse by the second and there was nowhere to hide. Why couldn't he apparate on the school grounds?

"Can we go now?" He tried to mend his situation by changing the subject – and location. "I'm hungry, we should get some breakfast. Like, _now_!"

"It's alright, Britt." Tina was quick to react, feeling Blaine's fear and inconvenience so she grabbed Brittany's arm. "Everything's going to be fine, just let's leave them alone."

The girls were gone in a minute, but Brittany's voice was still audible from the corridor:

"Yeah, you are right. You said he is crushing ON a snake. But what does that mean? Is it still dangerous?"

Blaine was a total wreck. Red from head to toe, clutching his face with shaking hands, wishing that the ground would open up under him to just disappear, so he wouldn't have to live through this humiliation.

Kurt, on the other hand, was smiling as a Cheshire cat, and he caressed Blaine's jaw.

"Hey, relax. There's nothing wrong, look at me," he made him tilt his head up, but the hazel eyed boy still refused to obey, staring at the other way stubbornly.

"Blaine, I really like you, so there's nothing to be embarrassed about. This whole thing is cute as hell. Now, look at me!"

"I just feel so ashamed, because I didn't want you to know about this and now—"

Kurt interrupted him by putting his finger on his lips.

"If it makes you feel better, I can tell you that I felt and still feel the same. So why don't you come over to the Slytherin common room this evening? It's only fair, since I saw your place."

Blaine's eyes lit up with excitement and he finally looked at Kurt.

"You mean I can see the mermaids and the Giant Squid and everything? Awesome!"

The Slytherin boy smiled as his heart warmed up from how adorable this boy was.

"Yes, you little goofball, meet me after dinner in the Entrance Hall."

* * *

It was only when Kurt sat down next to his friends to have breakfast that he realized what this meant. Blaine would come over and he would meet everyone. Oh crap. Now that's going to be interesting.

"Well-well, little Kurtsie, where were you this morning? You weren't studying in the commons when I came up." Puck greeted him, grinning.

"Look at his face, we all know where he has been. Did you fuck him already? How was it?" Sebastian asked with a wink and laugh.

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes.

"No, we didn't have sex yet. Things are going great though, we are starting to get together. He is coming over tonight."

He knew that this was probably just fuel to the fire, but he just didn't care.

"Uh-lala, are we talking about every possible way of _coming_?" Sebastian couldn't keep himself from asking, of course. "Get some, Hummel!"

"Would it be too much to ask from you to behave while Blaine is there? He is a cute and adorable Hufflepuff and you could scare him for life. Pretty please?" Kurt tried the impossible.

"No chance lady-pants. We will give your hobbit a real Slytherin welcome." Puck said, tapping Kurt's shoulder.

"Oh Merlin, kill me..." Kurt pleaded, raising his blue eyes up to the ceiling, maybe somewhere hoping the legendary magician would hear him, as he buried his brow into his hands.

* * *

When Blaine didn't show up at breakfast, Tina started to worry. Hummel was at his table and looked totally normal, so there had to be something else.

She picked up a few pieces of toast and hastily wrapped them up in a napkin, grabbed Brittany's hand (the poor girl wouldn't find their class alone) and headed to Charms.

For her relief, Blaine was waiting at the door of the classroom.

"Oh, thank Merlin, where have you been?" Tina attacked him with a tight hug. "Is everything alright? What did he say?"

The boy noticed the package of food and took it gratefully.

"Sorry, I was just running out of time, so I skipped the meal. And everything was fine, I think… He said he likes me and I got an invitation to the snake-nest for tonight." Blaine sighed as he ate the toasted slices of bread quickly.

Tina clapped her hands and let out a triumphant yell.

"I knew it! He is totally head over heels for you, isn't he? I told you, everything's gonna be fine. And you are going to his room? Wow, way to go! Just make sure you use protection. The magical STDs are really not fun." She chirped, but Blaine's wide-eyed stare interrupted her, and she had to chuckle and shrug. "Don't look at me like that, I'm just trying to be the responsible friend!"

"I'm not going to have sex with him! We are not even together yet!" Blaine gave her an indignant look.

"Yes, you are. This will be your second date. So technically, you two are dating now. And why would you think he called you over?"

Blaine got nervous, he didn't even think about that. He was not simply just a virgin, but he had never even been kissed by anyone, ever. And he was sure that Kurt had much more experience.

"Are you sure?" The desperation in his voice made Tina's heart sink. Maybe she was too harsh.

Once again, it was Brittany who solved the situation.

"Santana told me last night, that Kurt is totally lovesick. So make sure you take care of him when he is throwing up hearts. Poor little boy, no wonder his robes were all so green."

Blaine's anxiousness disappeared and he hugged the blonde girl.

"I love you, Britt!" He laughed with mirth. "Oh, this will be a fun night."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yeaay I'm ready with the new chapter! :) I hope you will enjoy it, and thank you for your sweet reviews and follows! It means a lot 3**

**You couldn't read this without my lovely beta Kanako 3**

**I own nothing etc etc.**

**Let's get started!**

* * *

Chapter 4.

The day couldn't pass fast enough and both boys were restless, waiting for the bell to ring.

When it finally did, Blaine jumped up and rushed down to his dorm to change.

"What should I wear? Kurt is always so fashionable and I don't have anything nice!" He groaned angrily, pulling out everything from his trunk before tossing all of it away.

"I'm such a loser; I really need some new clothes…"

"Relax, Romeo!" Tina came in to the room, putting her arms around Blaine's shoulder. "I'm sure he will love you in whatever you're wearing. Now let's see what we can do with you."

She stepped to the pile of pants on the bed and after skimming through them, she found a dark blue one.

"You should go in this; it would do wonders with your bubble butt." Tina said with a grin.

Blaine was blushing bright red, looking at the girl like she had some mental problems.

"You're out of your mind. I don't have a good ass, and I'm certainly not wearing those, they are too tight."

Tina rolled her eyes. She was certain that Blaine could be hot as hell if he wasn't so self-conscious and wouldn't hide himself under the mask of a nerd.

"If you want my help, shut up and let me style you. I promise that he will love it."

Blaine nodded with a shy smile.

"Thank you."

Tina sighed and embraced the boy in a tight hug, caressing his back.

"You really should see yourself as we see you." She let go and turned back to the bed full of clothing. "So we have the pants, what should you wear with them? A-ha!" Tina held up a simple green button-up shirt, handing it to Blaine. "It will bring out your eyes and I'm sure he likes the color. Leave the top three buttons open and loose the hair gel, honey."

Blaine's eyes widened with horror and he put his arms around his hair, protecting it from the mere thought of un-geling.

"No way! Have you ever seen it untamed? It's terrible and definitely not sexy!"

Tina shot him a stern glare.

"You are unbelievable, Blaine Anderson! Okay, keep it, but think about the steamy make-outs in the not-so-distant future: Kurt wants to run his fingers through your hair, but he is stopped by a helmet of gel. Nothing can kill a boner more efficiently, and I'm speaking from personal experience."

Blaine looked at him with confusion plastered on his face.

"But Tina, you can't have a boner."

"Oh shut up!" The girl snapped at him. "Get dressed, I will meet you in the common room."

* * *

"Should we leave for the night?" Sebastian asked, smiling his Cheshire-cat smirk as Kurt was changing behind the curtain of his bed.

"I told you, there will be no sex tonight, we are just getting to know each other," came the frustrated answer. "Please, behave yourself, or even better, go and find some twink to fuck, so I can be with Blaine in peace."

Sebastian just laughed. He was having so much fun with torturing Kurt.

"Give it up, I won't miss the chance of meeting your hobbit prince charming."

Kurt closed his eyes to calm himself down.

"Absolutely amazing," he said with the last finishing touches on his outfit, before pulling the curtains apart.

"You're lying," Sebastian noted as he eyed Kurt from head to toe. "Don't tell me you don't plan anything sexual in these pants. It's kind of hard to believe you don't want to him to jump you when you're dressed like this."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop a smile to form on his face.

"I just want to impress him, and that's all."

Sebastian cracked up.

"Yeah, I was saying the same thing: you want to press in."

Kurt hit him with his pillow.

"Ass!"

"Yes, I know the dynamics quite well, thank you."

Sebastian continued to laugh hysterically, and Kurt gave him one last bitch-glare before closing the bathroom door behind himself.

* * *

After dinner – which contained a lot of staring above plates, much for their friend's amusement – Kurt and Blaine met in the Entrance Hall.

For a couple of seconds, there was some silent staring, then Kurt was the first to speak.

"Well hi… you look very nice."

_That's the biggest understatement ever_, the Slytherin boy thought as he took in the sight of him. Oh, it was a shame to hide that body under those robes.

"Thanks, I ehm… like your pants," Blaine answered as his eyes were glued on the aforementioned jeans, which were so tight they could have just as well been painted on.

"So shall we go?" Kurt nodded in the direction of the basement and that was enough to pull Blaine back to Earth.

"Sure. Sorry, I got distracted."

_By the fantasies about shoving you into the nearest wall and ravishing the hell out of you_, the Hufflepuff thought as they walked down the corridor.

"I bet you get this a lot, but your eyes are gorgeous" Kurt said with a smile. He really wanted to make Blaine comfortable, before Sebastian could ruin anything. "And I know that this is just our second date, but I want to make this official if you're okay with that. I want to be your boyfriend and I hope you would like to be mine."

Silence followed the statement, Blaine looking at Kurt like he couldn't believe his ears. Could this be the real life? How did he get so lucky?

The lack of words made Kurt uneasy and he was starting to regret what he had said. Maybe that was too straightforward, now Blaine would run away…

"I would love to," the Hufflepuff said finally, with the widest smile on his face ever seen. "It would be an honor to date you." He added then, grabbing Kurt's hand sheepishly and placing a gentle kiss on it.

The sigh of relief was audible in the quiet corridor, and they reached the entrance of the common room where Kurt said the password, so they could get inside.

* * *

Blaine was still in a happy shock from the sudden turn of events, so it took him a couple of minutes to register where they were. But when he did, his jaw fell and he ran to the huge windows.

"This is beautiful! There's a mermaid… wow, what frightening creature. And oh Merlin, I see the Giant Squid! Kurt, look, it's there!"

The Slytherins were enjoying the show, watching the boy in yellow and black robes turn into a little child, with his face glued to the glass.

"How old is he? Five?" Came a familiar voice from the direction of the couches, and Kurt wasn't surprised when he turned around and found Sebastian grinning at him.

"Don't be a dick, he is cute. Honey, if you are done observing the sea world, maybe you could come here to meet my friends."

Blaine couldn't believe his eyes, the sight was so amazing in front of him.

"You are… you all live here and this is your everyday average view. Wow," was all he said when he turned around.

Sebastian checked him out from head to toe and a dirty smirk appeared on his lips.

"I see why you fancy him, Hummel. This nerdy thing is definitely sexy," he said as an introduction. "My name is Smythe by the way. Sebastian Smythe."

Blaine wasn't pleased, but shook his hand. He knew the tall boy from the not-so-positive rumors, and he was just proving them all to be true in the flesh.

"Blaine Anderson," he answered, though, always keeping his politeness.

Kurt rolled his eyes and showed Sebastian away from Blaine, wrapping an arm around his new boyfriend protectively.

"Lay off, Smythe! Behave, or deal with the consequences, and this was my first and last warning. If I were you, I would go and mind my own business somewhere else."

Sebastian cracked up, with no intention to leave at all.

"And if I were you, I would tap that ass immediately. Such a beautiful bubble butt you have there, hobbit. It must be a pleasure to fuck the hell out of it."

Blaine's jaw tightened and he was about to say something in response, but Kurt was already pulling out his wand, pointing at Sebastian with it.

"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't hex you right now!" He yelled at him, all his anxiousness and stress coming out with full force.

To Smythe's luck, Puck walked into the common room and when he saw what was happening, he stepped between the two of them.

"Enough! Seb, leave them alone, you know how important this is for Kurt. And Kurt, you know that he is doing this to get under your skin. Just don't listen to him."

Puck's frightening glare was enough to stop the playboy, and he strolled off, looking for some other kind of fun.

Kurt put away his wand and pulled his boyfriend closer to himself, still shaking from anger.

"Hi, I'm Noah. It's good to finally meet you," he turned to Blaine with a charming smile.

"Thank you. For everything… you're a nice guy. I'm glad at least some of Kurt's friends are normal." Blaine said, returning the smile.

Kurt sighed and held his boy's hand.

"Thank you, Puck. We will sit down somewhere, okay?"

* * *

They found two empty armchairs by the fire, and Blaine took the opportunity to look around.

He found the Slytherin common room nice and elegant, with the fascinating windows that brought green light into the place. There was a huge crest above the black marble fireplace, on it a silver serpent on emerald green background.

Even the flames were burning in the house's color, reflected by the shining silver picture frames on the wall.

The room was more like the salon of an ancient mansion, the air of old money and unbelievable luxury clearly sensible in every little part of the commons.

"It's nice here; very fancy," he said at last, looking at his boyfriend. It was still hard to get used to the fact that they were together.

Kurt relaxed when they sat down and he felt Blaine's bright hazel eyes on himself. Everything would be alright; they had each other and it would work out perfectly.

"Yes, you know, Slytherin is a really proud house. But I like it, green is my favorite color and silver is much better than gold. Not that I have anything against Gryffindor, my brother is going there, after all, and I don't hate anyone."

Blaine listened to him and couldn't stop staring at Kurt's lips. They were just so pink and soft-looking, all he could think about was leaning in and taste them, but at the same time he was too afraid to do that.

All of it happened so fast. In the morning of the day before, he was just a silly little Hufflepuff with a crush on a popular boy. And now he was sitting next to that guy, on a date. They were boyfriends. Blaine didn't want to rush things even further, so he left it to Kurt to set their pace.

"Would you like to go somewhere more private?" Kurt asked and when he realized how it came out, he went totally red. "I didn't mean it like that… I just want to be with you without all the people around. I don't want to force you into anything, of course, so if you would rather stay here, I'm totally good with that too," he rambled nervously.

Blaine nodded enthusiastically. He was dying to be alone somewhere with Kurt – maybe that way he could finally kiss him. Because he was sure he was not doing that here among all the people.

"That's a good idea, let's go." Blaine said and he jumped up from the chair.

Kurt smiled adoringly at the boy who was always full of energy and life. The Hufflepuff was so puppy-like, it was really sweet.

"Should we go to the park?" Blaine offered, sighing inwardly from the thought of a moonlit walk around the Lake. But then he slapped himself mentally, because that was too cheesy, even for his own standards.

"It's pretty cold outside. What are your thoughts about finding an empty classroom, or something?"

Kurt hoped that this wasn't too forward or anything.

Unused or deserted places were known as the usual spots for random hook-ups among the older students, and he really didn't want to make that impression.

But luckily, Blaine just smiled and nodded again, so they left the common room, escorted by the cat-call of "Get some, Hummel!" from the direction of Sebastian.

* * *

They walked down the corridors, and after a couple of minutes, Kurt reached out for Blaine's hand and he entwined their fingers. He could see the light blush on the shorter boy's cheeks, but they remained silent until they reached one of the old Potion classrooms.

It had been out of order since the big war; the school only used it for storage, so it was a perfect place for them.

"Is this good?" Kurt asked as he opened the door. The place wasn't really nice, a bit dusty and gloomy, but at least it was quiet and that was the most the most important.

Blaine didn't even look around before saying, "Perfect."

He was too busy ogling Kurt's lips with hungry eyes. He knew that they would be on his in no time, and that was all he could think about. Blaine had never kissed anyone ever, and was dying to experience it finally with this gorgeous boy.

They could have been anywhere right then and he wouldn't have cared, as long as they were together and alone.

Kurt cleared his throat anxiously. He didn't really know what to do at that moment, other than pushing Blaine back into a rusty desk and taste those soft-looking lips of his.

Gosh, he was beautiful. Under the layer of the whole nerdyness, Blaine was so hot and Kurt had never wanted anything more than him in his whole life.

"I'm going to kiss you now," the Slytherin said so softly that it was easy to miss even for Blaine who was standing in front of him.

"Please," was all the shorter boy could say as he gulped and parted his lips slightly.

Kurt was so close to him, their faces were only inches apart and Blaine could feel his boyfriend's shaky breath on his own heated skin.

He closed his eyes and waited with his heart in his throat, when they heard the creak of the door and some female giggles.

"Whoops, I think this room is occupied. Hello boys!"

Kurt groaned angrily and dropped his head onto Blaine's shoulder.

"Santana, get out!" He wanted to shout at his friend but it got muffled in his lover's neck.

"Sorry, we are not interrupting anything, are we?" The girl sounded really cheerful and Kurt would have been really happy for her if he hadn't been in the middle of kissing the boy who he was totally in love with since fourth grade. "Come on, Brit, let's leave them alone. I know an even better place where we can practice."

When they were finally alone again, Blaine ran his fingers through the light brown hair and gently pulled Kurt's head up.

"Hey," he whispered, caressing the other boy's jaw line with his thumb. "Where were we?"

The blue eyes found the hazel ones, and after some breathtaking seconds, their lips locked for the first time, and the world seemed to stop spinning.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo I hope you liked it!**

**Next chapter will be up in December that's for sure. Maybe there will be two chapters till the end of the year, but I can't promise that.**

**I would love your reviews :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry! Please don't hate me for the delay! I was lost and everything, but here it is, fresh and new, with a lot of cheese, fluff and love :)**

**And a new character :)**

**So enjoy, and sorry again, for the delay :) I love you all! **

* * *

Chapter 5

The kiss seemed to last forever, and it became passionate rather quickly as they both wanted more and more of each other. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth and his hands slipped down to grip the boy's ass and pull him closer.

It was when he felt something hard pushing into his hipbone that Blaine realized what was going on, and he pulled away for air, flushed from head to toe, lips dark red and swollen.

It took a couple of seconds for Kurt to come back to Earth from that amazing kiss, but then he became aware of his own boner and the fact that Blaine was probably feeling it.

Panic washed through him as he saw the Hufflepuff's frightened expression.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to…fuck," he mumbled as he moved away, out from between Blaine's legs to sit on the table next to him. He prayed to every deity he didn't believe in to not chase away the shorter boy with this.

Fortunately Blaine smiled and caressed Kurt's thigh as he shook his head.

"No, you have done nothing wrong, it's very flattering actually, I just don't want to rush things even further. We should take it slow, but kissing is okay. Very much indeed," Blaine said with a smirk and he pulled Kurt in to lock their lips again.

After a few steamy minutes of making out, they parted again. Oxygen was still vital, but now there was no awkwardness at all, just hands exploring the other's body – strictly above the belt.

The furniture wasn't the best to sit on, so Blaine pulled out his wand with the idea of transforming it into a sofa or something.

"What are your intentions with that, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt asked in a playful tone. "No need to charm me, I'm totally into you already."

Blaine just smiled and pecked his boyfriend's lips.

"That's good to know, but I'm just making us more comfortable, if you don't mind."

After a quick spell, the desk was gone and with a squeak, Kurt found himself on a nice and soft couch. The Slytherin's eyes brightened as he lay down onto it, pulling Blaine on himself.

"I see you're good with your wand," Kurt said with a naughty smirk. "You should help me with Transfiguration. I totally suck…" He reached for his boyfriend's hand to wrap his lips around a digit. "...at that subject."

The blue eyes connected with the hazel ones and Blaine moaned loudly, quickly hardening in his jeans.

"Enough with the sexual innuendos, or I will jump your bones." The shorter boy whispered hoarsely.

"I thought we were taking it slow." Kurt said innocently as he continued to lick and nip at his lover's fingers.

"We are. Now kiss me." Blaine ordered and they didn't speak much for a while.

* * *

Sebastian Smythe was roaming the moonlit corridors by himself.

He was bored, horny and irritated, but mostly fed up with the fuckable twinks he used to play with. There was absolutely no challenge in banging the experimenting "straight" boys, the bi-curious teenagers or the few flamboyant gay guys.

Sebastian wasn't even 17 years old, yet he had them all. But where do you go when there are no more easy targets?

For Merlin's sake, even Ladyface Hummel hooked up with the hobbit from Hufflepuff. Not that Sebastian was looking for a boyfriend or anything. He didn't believe in love, and all the sappy bullshit. It was sickening enough to watch Kurt and his vertically challenged puppy looking all lovesick and happy.

Feelings and emotions just make you weak and vulnerable; letting someone in holds the dangers of being hurt, and Sebastian just couldn't understand why other people took the risk.

He was a Slytherin to the very core: always going safe, making sure he couldn't get hurt and that he would come out of everything with benefits, taking advantage of anyone and everyone.

Love just didn't fit in the picture.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud groan, coming from someone over the corner.

"For the love of Rowena, I'm going back to the tower! You two are totally unbearable!"

In a couple of seconds, a boy showed up in Ravenclaw robes. He was almost as tall as Sebastian, with light brown hair and dashingly hot features.

_Maybe this night won't be a total disaster after all, _the Slytherin thought as he eyed the stranger, his gaze measuring him up and down.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Snapped the guy angrily.

"I'm just wondering how you would look in my bed, all sweaty and naked. It's a pleasant picture, wanna go and make it reality?" Sebastian offered with a predatory grin.

The brown haired boy just gave him a disgusted glare and wanted to move along, but the way was blocked.

"Where's the rush, sweetheart?" Sebastian asked, still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Let me go, you bloody idiot!"

"What a dirty tongue, I like it. What's your name, sexy?"

"It's none of your fucking business!" The Ravenclaw groaned as he tried to push Sebastian away.

"Here you are, Hunter! What's gotten into you? We only turned our backs to you for a second, and you were lost."

Two other Ravenclaws appeared, looking totally debauched with kiss swollen lips and messy hair. When the blond one noticed Sebastian still standing in the way, he smirked and winked at the other boy, a shorter guy with brown hair.

"Who is your friend?" He asked, looking amused, wrapping an arm around his – probably – boyfriend's waist.

Sebastian's grin became wider when he heard the name.

"Hunter? You look more of a pray to me. Well, I'm up for a hunt, so we will see each other soon, baby." He added and slapped the angry boy's ass, passing by him.

* * *

"We should go back to our dorm… it's well after curfew." Blaine noted as they cuddled on the couch after some really intense make-out sessions.

They were both flushed, with messy hair and wrinkled clothes, and Kurt had a few fading hickeys on the pale skin of his neck.

"It's too nice here, why can't we stay?" Kurt whined as Blaine pulled away, making grabby hands and trying to pull the boy back on him. He missed the weight of his body against his already.

"Come on, I will walk you back, and pick you up in the morning."

Blaine untangled himself from his boyfriend and stood up, much for Kurt's disappointment. It was so nice to be there together, he really didn't want it to end, and go home to an empty bed and snickering mates. But Blaine was right; it was pretty late, and they could get into a lot of trouble, if they got caught out of bed.

"Okay, let's go." He said at last, giving in and getting up from the cushions.

Maybe, he could convince Blaine to arrange a sleepover sometime, so they could spend the night together, falling asleep in each other's arms.

They walked back to the entrance of Kurt's common room, where Blaine gently pushed him to the wall and gave him a very intense good-night kiss.

Everything was still so new and overwhelmingly exciting and fresh.

"Get a room, guys! Come inside – pun intended, – or take it somewhere else, but you're blocking the doorway!" A well known voice broke the intimate moments.

It was Sebastian of course, grinning at them like always, but tapping his foot impatiently with his arms crossed before his chest. Blaine didn't even look at the tall boy; just cupped Kurt's face and placed a last long kiss on his lips.

"I will be here at 8 AM sharp. Good night." And with that, he left in the direction of the Entrance Hall.

"Well, he isn't walking funny enough, so I assume you were bottoming tonight." Sebastian said casually, as they went inside.

"Though it's none of your business, I'll have you know that we haven't had sex, because we are taking it slow. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm really exhausted, so be a good lad and leave me alone."

"You'd better put some salve on that hickey, or your neck will be marvelously bruised tomorrow morning. Believe me, I'm the master of the love-bites." The tall boy grinned, pointing at the red mark, obviously enjoying himself.

Kurt sighed and pulled the collar of his shirt up. He waved goodnight to Santana, who was sitting by the fire and went down to his dorm, with a chattering Sebastian on his side.

* * *

The next morning, Blaine was up early to get himself ready and pick up Kurt, so when he got into the common room, it was almost empty. Only a fourth-year sat by the fire alone, watching the flames in silence.

Blaine knew the kid. Rory was a quiet Irish boy who had often been by himself, lost in a book or writing homework. He didn't remember seeing the younger Hufflepuff among friends, or even smiling, for that matter.

Blaine still had a little time to spend, so he sat down next to the boy.

"Hey, why are you up so early?" He asked.

Rory looked up frightened, like he expected someone to attack him, and Blaine's heart fell as he noticed it. The poor guy looked miserable. He should have done this earlier; he was a prefect for Merlin's sake, so he should have helped Rory out.

When the boy made sure that the words were addressed to him, he pulled his shoulders.

"My classmates are often out, and I don't like to sleep in the empty room, so I usually spend the nights by the fire."

Blaine immediately felt sorry for the poor kid, because he knew exactly how lonely someone can be, so he decided to help him.

"Why don't you come with me? I need to stop to pick up my boyfriend first, but after that we can have breakfast together."

Rory's eyes lit up immediately, and a wide smile curled his lips up.

"Thank you, that would be great!"

"Good. And you should try to open up to your classmates, I'm sure that they are not mean. They wouldn't be in this house if they were."

Even if it was a generalization, their basic characteristics were the same, and Hufflepuffs were mostly kind and friendly people. It was unlikely of them to leave someone so alone and miserable like Rory was.

The Irish boy sighed and ducked his head down, staring at his shoes.

"You are right, they are not so bad. In my first year, they tried to befriend me, but after having so many problems with understanding me, they just gave up. My accent is really bad, I'm from Northern Ireland."

Truth to be told, Blaine could admit to himself that it wasn't so easy to figure out what Rory was trying to say. Luckily, however, the older Hufflepuff had Irish relatives and had spent a couple of summers with them, so he had a small advantage.

They walked through the Entrance Hall, but when Blaine stepped onto the corridor leading to the dungeons, Rory stopped like he was running into a wall.

"Why are we going there? The Slytherins are beating me up all the time; please don't make me go there, I will just wait here for you to return…"

His face was completely pale and his whole figure started to shake violently, and Blaine's heart sunk even deeper. This poor lad was deeply traumatized, and Blaine hadn't realized it for four years. He made a mental note to warn Kurt about some of his housemates and wrapped his arms around Rory's shoulder.

"They can't harm you, I won't let them." Well, that sounded really brave and comforting, even though he knew that he wasn't at the exact top of the food-chain at this school. But he had a boyfriend who actually had a status among the Slytherins, so that gave him strength and courage to walk into the dangerous area.

Rory clutched his hands tight as they passed the Potions classroom where Blaine smiled at the memory of last night. The younger Hufflepuff tried to shrink invisible whenever someone walked by them, but nobody even spared a look at the two boys.

They had just arrived to the entrance of the common room, when Kurt came out with a couple of his mates. He looked annoyed and tired, and when Blaine spotted Sebastian, he understood why.

"No, I don't know him, and even if I knew, I wouldn't let you screw him over. Grow up, Seb! I know that you're better than this."

When he caught sight of his boyfriend accompanied with the bullied fourth-year, his face lit up with a smile.

"Hi, baby. Rory, what a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?"

Before anyone could say anything, Sebastian chuckled and shot a disbelieving glance at Kurt.

"You seem to really like nerds, Hummel. Not only Anderdork, but a new one? Isn't he too young for you? But, it's your life, Gay-face." The tall Slytherin raised his palms up in faked surrender, then waved a hand towards Kurt in an utmost superior gesture as he continued to speak. "I'm leaving you to vomit rainbows now. I have a Ravenclaw to hunt, anyway." And with that, he left with Puck and Santana.

Blaine's eyes bounced between his boyfriend and Rory, looking confused.

"Do you two know each other?"

Kurt got a bit pink but nodded.

"He was the one who told me your house's password that day. He was having some problems with a jerk named Archer, and I helped him out. The guy was torturing Rory, and I couldn't let that happen."

Blaine looked at Kurt like he was the most amazing person on the planet.

"My hero." He gazed at his boyfriend with adoration. "So in that case, I hope you don't mind that I had told Rory to hang out with us today?"

"That would be lovely." Kurt smiled warmly. "Now let's get going, my first class is in the other end of the Castle."

* * *

Time was flying; Kurt and Blaine were slowly falling in love with each other more and more every day. They befriended Rory and made sure that the boy wasn't so lonely anymore.

On the day marking the second week of them being together, they were in the Slytherin common room, Blaine sitting casually on Kurt's lap, talking with Santana.

"So, is it going well with Brit?" Blaine asked, nonchalantly stroking his boyfriend's thigh.

"Yes, she is bloody brilliant, I think I really like her. And she might be a bit slow, but we are progressing pretty fast, if you know what I mean." She added and her lips curved up a little.

"You can keep the details, San, we are not really into the vagina business, remember?" Kurt frowned and hid his face in Blaine's neck.

"Your loss, ladyface. And what's up with you, little love bugs? Still stuck in the 'holding your hand and staring into your eyes like you're the most amazing creature on Earth' phase? Or are you getting dirty? Share all the kinky details with Auntie Tana!"

Kurt snorted and looked at the girl with one of his brows raised, but his trademark bitch-face wasn't the same, since his head was still on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I must disappoint you, but we have nothing to share. Not everyone wants to have sex on the first date. Or even the second. Some of us like to wait for the proper moment to come." When he saw Santana's grin, he rolled his eyes. "No pun intended."

"So you're telling me that you sneak back every night after curfew, and wear your huge Slytherin scarves all the time to hide the hickeys because you two are walking in the park doing all PG stuff? Or those purple marks on your neck are from the wind? You really have sensitive skin."

Kurt hissed and tried to come up with something equally witty, when a happy-looking Puckerman arrived, and Santana's attention turned to him.

Noah stretched out in the armchair next to them with a smug grin on his face.

"I had witnessed an eventful encounter in the Great Hall. Sebby's 'hunting adventures' are getting interesting. I'm this close to feeling sorry for him, actually." Puck raised his right hand, his thumb and index finger separated by about an inch, then getting wider, and wider...

Blaine groaned and Kurt's face fell as well. It might have been funny for everyone else, but every time Sebastian was denied by this guy, he took out all of his anger on the boys.

"We should go, then, I'm not in the mood for a fight." Blaine suggested, and Kurt was quick to agree.

"I will walk you back. If we are lucky enough, we might miss him and save ourselves from another angry rant."

Santana nodded and jumped up herself.

"You're right; I will go check on Brit. Mind if I join you?"

Blaine chuckled, entwining his fingers with Kurt's.

"Be our guest."

They were just out of the common room, when they found themselves in front of a furious Sebastian.

"Oh marvelous… he was here again." The tall boy snapped, looking at Blaine. "Why is this hobbit always in our place? I hope you didn't fuck him in my bed."

Kurt clutched his boyfriend's hand and tried to calm down, but he couldn't take it anymore.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled, blue eyes darkening with anger. "Look, I'm sorry that this guy refuses to be your fuck-toy. But for Merlin's sake, stop bitching like a baby! I'm sick of your rants and mood-swings and for the name of Salazar, if you continue to harass my boyfriend, I will put you in the hospital-wing! Just grow up, and get over it!"

With that, he stormed up the corridor, pulling Blaine with him.

"Wow," was all the Hufflepuff was able to say. "That was… hot."

"Really?" Kurt stared at him disbelieving. "You liked it?"

Blaine couldn't reply because Santana caught up with them.

"That was quite a speech there, and you were right. I really don't know why he's so fond of this boy."

"Is this Hunter kid even gay?" asked Blaine. "Because if he really is straight…"

Santana snorted. She had a few friends in Ravenclaw who told her some stories, so she was better informed than even Sebastian himself.

"That's not the problem. Clarington is bisexual, but a very, very dominant one – he only tops, and this means _exclusively_. With other words, he's not the usual bi-curious twink Sebby had the pleasure to encounter so far. That means, if they really hook-up, our dear friend will get fucked."

Blaine nodded, a shy smile on his face like every time gay sex was mentioned.

"And Smythe said that he would never bottom. Well, we shall see, then." Kurt noted the pink blush on his lover's cheeks from the topic, and he gave Blaine a little kiss on the nearest of them. "Someone needs to be fucked, it's quite essential. Right, honey?"

"Too much testosterone in the air for me, I will go find my girlfriend. Later, gayboys."

Santana got inside the Hufflepuff common room, and when Blaine tried to follow her, Kurt pulled him back, to wrap his hands around his neck.

"You're cute when you're all red," he said, and kissed him.


End file.
